Season 40 (2009-2010)
thumb|300px|The Cast of Sesame Street - [[Roscoe Orman, Loretta Long, Alison Bartlett O'Reilly, Big Bird, Sonia Manzano, Elmo, Emilio Delgado, Christopher Lawrence Knowings, Nitya Vidyasagar, Alan Muraoka, Desiree Casado, and Bob McGrath]] thumb|300px|right Sesame characters and moments.]] thumb|300px|[[Elmo, Adam Sandler and a dragon]] (with Roosevelt Franklin) and Leslie Carrara-Rudolph play between takes during the filming of episode 4212.]] ]] Sesame Street Season 40 premiered on November 10, 2009. This date is the 40th anniversary of the show, and Sesame Workshop has been celebrating the occasion with a commemorative book and DVD set, as well as a week-long takeover of the Google logo. Season Overview The curriculum for Season 40 focuses on environmentalism and is "designed to nurture young children's appreciation and love for nature." National Forum on Children & Nature: Sesame Street: "Connecting Preschoolers With Nature".Sesame Street gets local children’s perspectives The Muppets of Sesame Street encourage children to explore their curiosity in the outdoors with activities that teach simple, age-appropriate ways of showing care and stewardship for the environment. Several episodes focus on environmental issues - such as recycling or habitats.Twardzik, Cathleen. Who is the fellow that's fluffy and yellow?. February 22, 2009 One episode (Episode 4193) focuses on Baby Bear and his family learning how to hibernate.Sesame Street at 40: A Night of Celebration with the Legendary Cast - Educators' Panel Another episode (#4187, originally planned as #4210) features Big Bird learning about migration.Joey Mazzarino interview A new computer-generated segment, Abby's Flying Fairy School, was added this season. Murray Has a Little Lamb and Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures return from last season and alternated with each episode. What's the Word on the Street and The Word of the Day also return with 26 new words. Elmo's World returned for its eleventh season with only one new segment about Frogs. ;Parodies Parodies included "Mad Men" (based on Mad Men), "Waiting for Big" (Sex and the City), "Outdoors" (based on "I'm Yours"), "Super K Cereal" (based on Special K), and "D-Dance" (based on Apple's iPod commercial). Show Format The season introduces a new format based on typical channel programming blocks, with Murray Monster serving as a host from real-world locations, introducing the main components of the show.Sesame Press Kit - Press Release * What's the Word on the Street? (30 seconds) * Sesame Street Theme (50 seconds) * Street Story (10 to 12 minutes) * Celebrity Vocabulary Word (1 minute) * Murray Tune-In (1 minute) * Letter film (1:15) * Abby's Flying Fairy School (8:30) * Murray Tune-In (1 minute) * Number film (1:15) * Bert and Ernie's Great Adventures or Murray Has a Little Lamb (5 minutes to 6:30) * Murray Tune-In (1 minute) * Music video or curriculum spot (2:15) * Elmo's World (17 minutes) * Murray close (30 seconds) * End credits (45 seconds) Sesame Street: A Celebration - 40 Years of Life on the Street, page 167 The change in format and curriculum increased viewership (compared to February 2009 ratings) by 60%.Sesame Workshop: Changes to Sesame Street’s 40th Season Prompt Major Ratings Increases Episodes Episodes 4187 - 4212 (26 episodes) * Episode 4187 - Big Bird considers moving * Episode 4188 - The Cowmonster Pair * Episode 4189 - Abby turns Chris and Baby Bear into bees * Episode 4190 - Wild Nature Survival Guy on Sesame Street * Episode 4191 - Abby makes seasons change * Episode 4192 - Y a Quest? Y Not * Episode 4193 - Bears try to Hibernate * Episode 4194 - Stinky's annual birthday flower * Episode 4195 - Elmo finds a baby bird * Episode 4196 - Grouch Messing Machine * Episode 4197 - The Cookie Tree * Episode 4198 - Mary Mary Quite Contrary makes a garden * Episode 4199 - Abby gets the Sparkle Speckle Fairy Freckles * Episode 4200 - The Rainbow Show * Episode 4201 - Amphibian Show * Episode 4202 - Chris and Elmo go camping * Episode 4203 - Squirmadega car race * Episode 4204 - Jack's big jump * Episode 4205 - Inspected by 4 * Episode 4206 - Big Bird sprains his wing * Episode 4207 - The Planet G * Episode 4208 - The Counting Booth * Episode 4209 - Tribute to Number Seven * Episode 4210 - Abby's tricycle * Episode 4211 - Jack grows his own beanstalk * Episode 4212 - The Prince and the Penguin Notes * Season 40 introduces a new opening and closing theme sequence. * In an interview with Muppet fansite Tough Pigs, writer and Muppeteer Joey Mazzarino said, "We're trying to do what we call a hidden gem in every episode. That's for you guys, the fans. Little things like Biff and Sully in a scene, or some other stuff that I won't tell you about that will be hidden in the scene."Joey Mazzarino, Tough Pigs Interview with Joey Mazzarino * A parody of ''John & Kate Plus 8'' featuring The Count and Anything Muppet spoofs of the family was filmed for this season, but never made it to air (most likely due to the couple's splitting up). A plot outline of the sketch was also removed from the Season 40 Press Kit "Parody Description" section. The segment was released as a bonus feature on the Best of Sesame Street Spoofs! DVD in 2011. * Select episodes from this season can be purchased in The iTunes Store. * This is the first season to not have any clips featuring any characters performed by Jim Henson. * Kermit the Frog makes a surprise cameo on Elmo's World: Frogs. Cast * Maria: Sonia Manzano * Alan: Alan Muraoka * Gordon: Roscoe Orman * Gina: Alison Bartlett * Luis: Emilio Delgado * Bob: Bob McGrath * Susan: Loretta Long * Gabi: Desiree Casado * Chris: Chris Knowings * Leela: Nitya Vidyasagar * Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar Muppets™ Of Sesame Street :Pam Arciero, Jennifer Barnhart, Fran Brill, Tyler Bunch, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Kevin Clash, Bruce Connelly, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, John Kennedy, Tim Lagasse, Peter Linz, Jim Martin, Joey Mazzarino, Paul McGinnis, Jerry Nelson, Carmen Osbahr, Frank Oz, Martin P. Robinson, David Rudman, Matt Vogel, Steve Whitmire, Bryant Young Guest Stars Credits * Executive Producer: Carol-Lynn Parente * Coordinating Producer: April Chadderdon * Senior Producer: Tim Carter * Line Producer: Stephanie Longardo * Producers: Melissa Dino, Benjamin Lehmann, Ronda Music Lask * Directors: Kevin Clash, Ken Diego, Jim Martin, Ted May, Joey Mazzarino, Scott Preston, Millicent Shelton, Lisa Simon, Matt Vogel, Nadine Zylstra * Head Writer: Joey Mazzarino * Writers: Molly Boylan, Annie Evans, Christine Ferraro, Judy Freudberg, Tony Geiss, J Milligan, Emily Perl Kingsley, Luis Santeiro, Ed Valentine, Belinda Ward, John Weidman * Head Writer (Elmo's World): Judy Freudberg * Co-Executive Producer (Elmo's World): Kevin Clash * Production Designers: Victor DiNapoli, Bob Phillips * Project Director (Abby's Flying Fairy School): Christine Walters * Additional Voices For Abby’s Flying Fairy School: Jeremy Redleaf, Jessica Stone * Abby's Flying Fairy School characters designed by: Peter de Seve * Puppets, Costumes, Props: Jason Weber with Connie Peterson, Rollie Krewson, Polly Smith, Andrea Detwiler, Michelle Hickey, Anney McKilligan, Lara MacLean, Chelsea Carter, Molly Light, Marc Borders * Music Director: Mike Renzi * Studio Music Director: Paul Rudolph * Director of Music Operations: Danny Epstein * Music Coordinator: Vicki Levy * Composers: Tony Geiss, Ricky Gervais, Eric Perlmutter, Mark Radice, Kathryn Raio, Joe Raposo, JP Rende, Mike Renzi, Paul Rudolph, Bill Sherman, Russell Velazquez * Art Director: Bob Phillips * Prop Coordinator: Keith Olsen * Art Direction/Graphics: Rickey Boyd, Pete Ortiz * Sound Effects Editor/Re-recording Mixer: Dick Maitland, C.A.S * Technical Director: Tom Guadarrama * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Jerry Cancel, Shaun Harkins * Vice President of Education and Research: Rosemarie T. Truglio, Ph.D. * Taped at Kaufman Astoria Studios in New York Sources See also * Sesame Street: 40th Anniversary External links *Season 40 press kit *Season 40 Highlight Reel *Season 40 Episodes Guide 40 Category:Environmentalism